


Everyone's Got Something

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: After an adventure gone wrong, Rose comforts the Doctor.





	Everyone's Got Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).



Rose crept into the study, unsure as to whether or not she'd be wanted. When the TARDIS hadn't hidden the room entirely, she'd taken that as a good sign, although with the way the normally subtle Doctor had outright snapped at Sarah Jane...

The Doctor didn't move an inch as Rose plopped down in the armchair next to him. He simply stayed frozen, staring into the embers of the dying fire, chin pillowed on his folded hands. On impulse, Rose stretched out her hand, reaching for the Doctor. Then she stopped, unsure if he wanted the physical contact.

"Can I hold your hand?"

That seemed to be enough to snap the Doctor out of whatever hellish mind space he was currently inhabiting. Though his eyes were dark and sad, his lips curved up in a faint smile. "That sounds quite pleasant, my dear."

The Doctor stretched out his hand, his fingers tangling with Rose's. Their intertwined hands bridged the gap between them, forming a connection anew, and making a declaration. Of what, Rose wasn't sure.

But Rose was sure that although things weren't fine now, they would be. 


End file.
